This invention relates to apparatus for electrolytic plating one surface of a conductive sheet with a metal or metal alloy. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus wherein electrolyte pumped through a horizontal plating cell is uniform and stable and gas evolved during metal deposition and aeration is dissipated at high electrolyte flow rates.
It is known to use apparatus for horizontally plating only the bottom surface of steel sheet with a metal or metal alloy. One such prior art apparatus includes an electrolyte holding tank, a horizontally disposed electrolyte conduit having an open electroplating cell, the plating cell including an insoluble plating anode and means for supporting the sheet above the opening and a pump for flowing electrolyte from the tank through the conduit. The anode is positioned on the bottom of the conduit in alignment with the plating cell opening. However, the apparatus is only capable of low electrolyte flow rates and is unable to provide a smooth metal coating having a uniform thickness.
Apparatus for vertically metal plating one surface of steel sheet also is known. The flow rate cannot be regulated, however, because electrolyte flow in this type plating apparatus is by gravity. More importantly, this type plating apparatus generally requires electrolyte flow to be discontinued and the apparatus to be disassembled when removing a plated sheet from the plating cell.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an electrolytic plating apparatus that provides for easy placement and removal of a conductive sheet from a plating cell without interrupting the electrolyte flow. Furthermore, there remains a need for an electrolytic plating apparatus that permits high electrolyte flow rates and a smooth metal coating having a uniform thickness.